


Arise

by LadyRhiyana



Series: Season 8 reaction ficlets [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, Jaime's tattered honour, Season 8 Episode 2, The lingering ghost of ser Arthur Dayne
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:48:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRhiyana/pseuds/LadyRhiyana
Summary: He’d never thought to knight anyone himself. Who would want to say that the Kingslayer, of all people, raised them to knighthood?(Spoilers for Season 8, episode 2)





	Arise

**Author's Note:**

> I have so *many* feels about this episode, and this scene in particular, that I had to get this down straight away. 
> 
> I've tagged it Jaime/Brienne because that's how I see all their interactions, but it could just as easily work as deep respect and admiration.

There’s an odd sense of dislocation when Brienne kneels before him, her eyes wide and sincere. 

So must he have knelt before Ser Arthur Dayne, so many years ago. 

Jaime has seen it done countless times: by the king, for valour, reward or favour; by other knights as payment or advancement, sometimes because it was justly deserved. 

He’d never thought to knight anyone himself. His honour was worthless and his reputation beyond repair; who would want to say that the Kingslayer, of all people, raised them to knighthood? 

There is no disgust or contempt in Brienne’s eyes, only shining trust.


End file.
